dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Now What? (TV series)
" by and |starring = Bruce King Andries Liebenberg Phillipps Q. Brown Herman Taylor Bardo Dhurrkay Salvador Valenciano Bentley Korbich Peter Georgiadis Colby Williams Giselle Bagnall|country_of_origin = |location(s) = , (1997-1999) , (2000-2007) , (2008-2010) , (2011-present)|production_company(s) = Southern Star Group Pty, Ltd. (1997-2013) (2013-2015) (2015-present) |distributor(s) = |network = |original_release = July 12, 1997 - present}} And Now What? is a Australian sketch comedy series on the , airing on that channel since July 12, 1997. The series is currently produced by and . The series has been nominated for 30 since beginning it's broadcast run. The format, parodying community television programmes whilst incorporating sitcom elements, was originated on the Canadian series , of which And Now What? is an Australian adaptation of. Outdoor scenes are filmed in and in , while the interior scenes are filmed at (during the first three years (1997-1999) interior scenes were filmed in at the studios, but filming of those scenes were moved to in 2000 to save production and travel costs). Format The main character, hapless handyman Bruce Bergh (Bruce King), attempts to find shortcuts to everyday projects, often utilizing duct tape in the process. Bruce is the president of the Central Highlands Experts Club, a fictional country club in Wubugwubuk, a small town in the of . The members of the club produce a community television show in which they give lessons and demonstrations in repair work, outdoor activities and advice for men. Segments The series' primary focus is on a community television show made by the Central Highlands Experts Club and mostly filmed by native and technologies specialist Andrew Codrington (Andries Liebenberg). Several segments have appeared over the course of the series. Handyman's Corner Using duct tape and everyday items he finds lying around, Bruce often demonstrates creative and often humorous ways to tackle relatively common tasks, such as taking out the trash or making use of derelict cars or to create something unique and often times new. The Witching Hour A segment in the form of a home movie narrated by "resident Greek ocker" Luca Papadiamantopoulos (Peter Georgiadis), often showing Bruce and other members of the Club attempting to accomplish a relatively straightforward task, to try out a sport or to go on some adventure, invariably leading to all-out slapstick comedy. Conclusion and credits The show usually concludes with Bruce giving a message to his wife, Theodora, usually a double entendre and delivering his signature, title-dropping piece of life advice "When you say "And now what?" - try to really make it mean something!" This is often followed by a general meeting of the club's membership whilst the credits for the program are rolling, beginning with the ritual stating of the Central Highlands Experts Club's motto, "Infortunium euenerit sanantur sicut in die viginti nummis dollariis" - Latin that "vaguely" translates to "Accidental death can be cured for twenty dollars a day". This is followed by the Man's Prayer: "I'm a man — but I can change — if I have to — I guess." (one of the few concepts recycled from The Red Green Show that wasn't heavily changed). Characters Bruce Bergh The main character of And Now What?, Bruce (Bruce King) is the Chairman of the Central Highlands Experts Club and a self-proclaimed handyman who is constantly extolling the virtues of duct tape ("the handyman's secret weapon"). He is married to Theodora Bergh (Fae King) and most of his children either live in the big city or are in jail for various offenses. Prior to the series, Bruce became the club chairman after the previous one fled to after murdering a film critic because he didn't like Crocodile Dundee. Bruce owns the "Berghmobile", a rusty, yellow 1982 Holden UBS-1 Jackaroo with a license plate reading "BERGH 1". It is one of Bruce's few vehicles that actually runs, and has played (and donated) many parts in Handyman's Corner projects. Due to 1982 Jackaroos at one point becoming hard to find due to the series, helicopter companies were hired so the producers at Southern Star (now Endemol Shine Australia) could find Jackaroos among used car lots and scrapyards. Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Australia Category:Nine Network